Pause café
by Airsay
Summary: Post 1x09 : Barry fait le point sur les événements récents, avant de réaliser qu'il n'a pas une fois parlé de Ronnie à Caitlin. (English translation may come later)


La fête de Noël chez les West fut, étrangement, à la fois un grand succès et un intense échec pour Barry. Après des semaines aussi éprouvantes, une soirée en bonne compagnie était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. La présence de sa famille d'adoption et de ses nouveaux amis lui a réchauffé le cœur. Cependant, ce même cœur était au bord de l'implosion : chaque sourire d'Iris, bien que magnifique, faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Dans son lit une fois la fête terminée, Barry ne savait pas donc pas s'il garderait un très bon souvenir de ce Réveillon ou un très mauvais. Il s'est finalement endormit avec une dernière pensée : quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, il serait entouré d'amis pour la vie et a enfin été honnête avec sa meilleure amie sur un secret gardé pendant bien trop longtemps. Il lui cache encore des choses, bien sûr, mais elle connaît la vérité sur ses sentiments et c'est, pour le moment, le principal. Finalement, avouer ses sentiments à Iris fut un soulagement pour Barry. Ce qui le tourmente est le silence de son amie. Tout d'abord, son silence à la suite de sa confession, ce que, à la limite, il peut comprendre même s'il fait mal. Mais elle n'en a pas parlé ensuite, pas du tout. Il ne s'attendait pas à une fin de conte de fée, mais à quelque chose au moins, n'importe quoi. Les quelques regards en biais à la soirée de Noël peuvent s'interpréter de plusieurs manières : _ta confession m'a troubl__é__ et je ne sais plus comment te parler Barry_, ou alors_, je t'adore comme un fr__è__re Barry, pourquoi g__â__ches-tu tout ?_ Oui, c'est bien le silence qui fait le plus mal.

Quand l'homme le plus rapide du monde se réveille le lendemain, sa première pensée est pour Iris et il a envie de se gifler. Il doit penser à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre : l'homme qui a tué sa mère sous ses yeux il y a 14 ans est de retour. En fait, il l'aurait même tué l'autre nuit si ce n'avait pas été pour l'arrivée fracassante de Ronnie, ou _Firestorm_. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Barry se rend compte qu'avec tous les événements de la journée, l'Homme en costume jaune et Iris, il n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de penser à Ronnie et, surtout, d'en parler avec Caitlin. Il a, encore une fois, envie de se gifler. Il ne cesse de penser à la chance qu'il a d'avoir trouvé des amis géniaux en Cisco et Caitlin, mais il ne s'est pas demandé si lui était un bon ami pour eux. Bon, pour Cisco, pas de doute. Les deux jeunes hommes sont devenus amis presque instantanément et leur amitié s'est rapidement solidifiée. En revanche avec Caitlin, les choses se sont passées plus lentement. Ils ont appris à se connaître petit à petit, Caitlin en apprenant toujours plus sur Barry puisque celui-ci ne fait que parler, et Barry en observant le jeune docteur pendant que lui parlait principalement, tout en lui soutirant, de temps à autre, diverses informations. Finalement, son amitié avec la jeune femme lui apparaissait comme tout aussi solide que celle qu'il entretient avec Cisco. Et pourtant, ce matin dans son lit, Barry se sent mal de ne pas avoir engagé Caitlin dans une conversation à propos de Ronnie. Peut-être que penser à elle lui permettait de ne pas penser à l'homme en costume jaune ou à Iris, et peut-être que c'était préférable, mais dans tous les cas, le super héros a décidé quoi faire de sa matinée.

Rapidement habillé, Barry se saisit de son téléphone et envoie un message à Caitlin : « Hey, quoi de beau ? Envie d'un café ? ». Le temps d'avoir une réponse, le jeune homme observe par la fenêtre sa ville couverte de neige, bien heureux que même les criminels aient apparemment l'esprit de Noël. Un _bip_ l'informe de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message, qu'il s'empresse de consulter : « Je suis au labo, un café ne serait pas de refus. » Barry n'est surpris qu'une seconde de la savoir au labo et s'y rend la seconde suivante. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouve dans le laboratoire principal de S.T.A.R. Labs, un sourire sur les lèvres. Malgré tous les événements depuis son réveil du coma, il adore toujours sentir le vent contre lui quand il court à des centaines de km/h, la ville soudain figée tandis qu'il la traverse.

Il aperçoit Caitlin de l'autre côté du laboratoire, tablette en main et yeux fixés sur lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Bonjour, Barry. » lui dit-elle tout en se levant.

« Encore un Joyeux Noël, Caitlin. » S'en suit un court instant de silence où la paire se fixe avec un sourire, chacun attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais au labo ? demande finalement Barry. Je nous pensais tous en congé pour la journée. » Bien qu'il ne travaille techniquement pas à S.T.A.R Labs, Barry se considère un membre à part entière de la petite équipe de scientifiques et s'arrange pour concilier au mieux son métier avec la police de Central City et sa participation ici.

« Je voulais avancer sur quelques recherches au calme. » répondit la jeune ingénieure, avant d'ajouter : « Mais une pause café en bonne compagnie me ferait plaisir ». Caitlin a vu venir le bon et gentil Barry qui s'excuserait pour le dérangement si elle n'avait pas ajouté cette dernière phrase. Le grand sourire sur les lèvres de son ami confirme sa pensée. Ils décident d'aller dans un Starbucks à quelques minutes du labo, Caitlin insistant pour qu'ils y aillent normalement.

« On serait déjà assis au chaud, » se plaint Barry une fois à l'extérieur du grand bâtiment. Sans particulièrement s'en rendre compte, il s'est habitué à utiliser ses pouvoirs au quotidien pour se rendre partout. De ce fait, il est habillé de manière assez légère, une simple veste étant plus pratique qu'un manteau d'hiver. C'était sans compter Caitlin Snow.

« Marcher fait du bien de temps en temps, Barry. »

« Dit la personne sans pouvoirs… » murmure le jeune homme, mais assez haut pour que son amie entende tout de même. Elle ne lui répond que par un coup d'épaule et un petit rire. Barry tourne la tête vers elle et se dit qu'il est content d'avoir pensé à Caitlin ce matin. Lui revient alors en mémoire ce dont il voulait lui parler, mais il n'est pas sûr de la manière d'aborder le sujet. « Hum… Caitlin ? » tente-t-il en continuant de marcher, regard vers le sol.

« Oui ? ». La jeune femme voit les sourcils froncés de son ami et s'arrête de marcher en lui prenant le bras, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter également. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Barry ? ». Elle scrute son visage à la recherche d'indices, mais ne peut pas dire s'il est inquiet, gêné ou timide. Barry quant à lui lève les yeux vers Caitlin, légèrement impressionné que son amie remarque tout de suite son changement de ton et ce qu'il implique.

« J'ai le sentiment d'avoir été un très mauvais ami ces derniers jours, » commence Barry, le regard de nouveau sur le sol. Voyant que Caitlin allait intervenir pour probablement le contredire il continua. « Non seulement tu as découvert que Ronnie est vivant, mais en plus qu'il a été changé par l'explosion. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens… et j'aurais dû te poser la question, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé… »

« Barry » l'interrompt finalement Caitlin. Il lève les yeux vers elle, prêt à reprendre son discours, mais elle est plus rapide. « Comme tu l'as dit, ces derniers jours ont été surchargés. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer… L'apparition de l'homme qui a assassiné ta mère, sa révélation sur votre supposée relation d'ennemis jurés, la visite rendue à ton père, et bien que tu n'en ais pas parlé, j'ai bien remarqué le froid entre Iris et toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Barry. » Caitlin tente un sourire encourageant pour Barry mais celui-ci peut lire dans ses yeux qu'elle pense à Ronnie maintenant. Il s'en veut un peu d'avoir amené ce sujet alors qu'ils passaient un agréable moment, mais Barry préfère être complètement honnête avec au moins une personne dans sa vie.

« Tu me confirmes à quel point j'ai été stupide, Caitlin » déclare Barry avec un rire nerveux. Devant l'interrogation de son amie, il continue : « Tu connais tous mes problèmes, même ceux dont je ne parle pas… Et parce que c'est rare, je me dois de vous dire que vous avez tort, Dr Snow. J'aurais dû te demander comment ça allait la minute où Ronnie est réapparut, surtout que c'était pour me sauver la vie. Cisco m'a raconté votre aventure pour le retrouver et je regrette que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Même si j'étais occupé, j'aurais trouvé le temps pour toi, d'accord ? ». Il termine sa déclaration avec plus d'assurance. Malgré les larmes qui perlent aux yeux de Caitlin, il aperçoit un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres. Il pose alors la question qu'il aurait dû poser il y a longtemps : « Comment ça va Caitlin, vraiment ? »

Avant de répondre, la scientifique réfléchit un instant, baissant à son tour le regard vers le sol, apparemment très fascinant aujourd'hui. Finalement, elle se remet en marche en joignant son bras à celui de Barry. Celui-ci lui laisse le temps dont elle a besoin pour répondre, le silence entre eux n'étant pas gênant. Une bonne minute s'écoule avant que la jeune femme prenne enfin la parole. « Je crois que je ne sais même pas comment répondre à ça Barry », lui dit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Mais elle enchaîne tout de suite : « J'étais en deuil depuis tellement longtemps, probablement trop longtemps, je ne sais pas, mais j'avais enfin accepté sa mort, tu sais ? Le voir, le voir comme _ç__a_, m'a remis à la case de départ je crois. Je suis d'un côté d'une porte et Ronnie est de l'autre, inaccessible. Sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas l'accélérateur de particule au bord de l'implosion qui nous sépare, mais ce que l'explosion a fait de lui. »

Barry l'écoute attentivement, content qu'elle exprime ses sentiments. Il a l'impression qu'elle les découvre en même temps que lui. Sa dernière phrase laisse place à un silence et il remarque une larme couler sur une des joues de son amie rougies par le froid. « Caitlin, je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû parler de Ronnie. » Il s'attendait à une contradiction, comme d'habitude, mais elle se contente de resserrer son emprise sur son bras.

« Barry, je… Ne t'excuse pas s'il te plait, je suis contente d'en parler avec toi. Aussi triste que ce soit, toi et moi savons ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de manière aussi brutale et je sais que tu me comprendras toujours. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'en parler avec toi. » Barry ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui sourire tristement. Elle a raison. Ils ont un nombre incalculable de points communs, mais leur amitié est née de leur deuil respectif. Barry a réussi à passer les défenses de Caitlin quand ils sont descendus dans l'accélérateur de particules, là où est « mort » Ronnie, et que lui-même a évoqué sa mère. Ils sont véritablement devenus amis ce jour-là.

La paire marche toujours bras dessus bras dessous quand Barry s'arrête soudain. « Je crois qu'on a dépassé le café. » Ils se retournent en même temps pour voir que, en effet, ils ont trop marché. Leurs regards se croisent et ils se mettent tous deux à rire. L'atmosphère se détend. « Bon, cette fois, pas de discussion. » Caitlin n'a pas le temps de demander de quoi il parle qu'elle sent ses pieds quittés le sol et le vent glacial de décembre lui fouetter le visage. Une seconde plus tard elle se trouve dans l'allée collée au café, à côté d'un Barry qui a retrouvé son sourire mi-arrogant mi-moqueur. Elle lui lance un regard noir, ou ce qui essaie d'être un regard noir, mais il se contente de lui sourire de plus belle et de la diriger vers l'entrée avec sa main sur son dos.

Barry ne regrette définitivement pas d'avoir rejoint Caitlin ce matin. Il sait qu'ils n'ont qu'effleuré le sujet Ronnie sur la route. Enfin installés au chaud, la conversation reprend en effet sur ce sujet, mais le ton est plus léger et Barry sent son amie plus à l'aise. Il aura vécu l'année la plus incroyable et effroyable de toute sa vie et cela alors qu'il était dans un coma les neuf premiers mois. Il semble lui apparaître de nouveaux ennemis toute la journée, l'homme qui a assassiné sa mère et envoyé son père en prison est en ville, sa relation avec Iris n'a jamais été pire… Mais Barry Allen, si on lui demande à cet instant, dira que ce fut la meilleure année de sa vie. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis qu'il est le Flash, et il n'a jamais été aussi content d'être vivant que depuis qu'il est le Flash avec des amis comme Cisco et Caitlin. En plus de l'aider tous les jours à comprendre et utiliser ses pouvoirs, ils sont tous trois des jeunes scientifiques enthousiastes.

Assit en face de Caitlin, Barry ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il est particulièrement heureux de l'avoir, elle, dans sa vie. Il sait qu'il pourra lui parler de tout sans restrictions, qu'il pourra toujours être lui-même, Barry Allen, sous toutes ses formes. Et Dieu sait que dans les jours et semaines à venir, ils auront tous deux besoin de cette amitié.


End file.
